in your eyes
by galena
Summary: you told me that you love me... i know, i can see it in your eyes


In your eyes.  
  
Author's notes: The ones inside ~~ are flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
"What do you mean you can't make it here now Ginny? We clearly scheduled this dinner 2 weeks ago. Don't tell me you're having problems committing to me now? Where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry but this is more important."  
  
"Oh common!"  
  
"Harry please! I'll make it up to you next time. I swear!"  
  
I closed my eyes as I heard Ginny fighting with Harry over the floo network and now I'm having this massive headache.  
  
"Harry please, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ginny where are you?"  
  
I heard Ron's voice. Please, NO. I don't want them to fight because of me. It has been months since I last saw Harry and Ron. After THAT day they swore that they did not want to deal with anything connected to me. I cried so hard. I've lost him and I also lost them. I lost hope.  
  
"Ron, just tell Harry to stay there and not go looking for me. I have to take care of something. Ok?"  
  
"And what is that something? Ginny how could you do this to Harry?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Hermione. I need to help her. I'm sorry. I can't just leave her alone. I'll see you when I go home."  
  
This is just like a year ago. Harry and Ginny were fighting in the common room.  
  
~"You just cannot leave me like this!"  
  
"I'm doing this for everybody! I'm finishing this right now. For everybody. For you."  
  
"To hell with your heroic acts Potter! I'm not going to let you risk your neck there all alone."  
  
"Ron and Hermione will be with me."  
  
"I don't care! I don't want you to go!"  
  
I snuck out of the common room to meet him. I don't know if I'll still see him again after the war. I hurried up to OUR tower, the tower where we shared our treasured memories together. Where we first became friends and grew more than friends. I opened the door to the room to reveal him standing by the window. His face was highlighted by the moonlight as he turned to face me. I rushed towards him and hugged him tight.  
  
"What if tomorrow comes and we can't see each other anymore?"  
  
He tilted my tearstained face up to meet his and kissed me.  
  
"Tomorrow will come and we will still be together. It's not as if I will die tonight."~  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I'm bringing her to St. Mungo's. Meet me there if you want."  
  
"Ginny! Get in here! Bloody hell it hurts so much!" I screamed.  
  
My bedroom door opened and Ginny was rushing to my side asking if I won't have a problem in taking a portkey to St. Mungo's. I don't really care how we reach the place as long as we get there.  
  
Healers arrived at my side as soon as Ginny and I appeared in St. Mungo's. They made me lie down in a bed and rushed me over to a room.  
  
"Where's her husband?" A healer asked.  
  
"Um... She doesn't have one." Ginny replied.  
  
God, I need him.  
  
~"I'm serious. I need you."  
  
"You won't lose me. We'll get married once this is all over. Live in a house near work. Have three wonderful children two girls, one boy."  
  
"You had this all planned?"  
  
"You once told me before that it's what you wanted."~  
  
The big doors opened as the bed I was in was entered to a private room. Ginny was ushered out of the room by the healer who asked for my husband.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, she will need someone to be there with her. She won't be able to do it all by herself."  
  
"We'll go in with her."  
  
I heard two breathless voices said in unison.  
  
"Over here sirs. You'll have to wear these and once you're ready please stay by her bedside and try to calm her down."  
  
~And so we went to war. I stood alongside Harry and Ron, we were told to kill deatheaters, save schoolmates and everyone in the light side, and try not to get ourselves killed.  
  
"Harry, Ron. We better split up. We'll cover more ground that way." I said as I left them running towards a different area in the woods.~  
  
Two men entered the room wearing white hospital gowns and masks. Each of then stood beside me in my bed.  
  
~I ran for about 15 minutes firing hexes and curses and tried not to get fired by any spell. I will get though this alive, I said to myself. I'll see him tomorrow and this will be all over. Then I bumped into someone, I froze for about a second seeing that I bumped into a masked person. Please I can't die. Not tonight.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Draco."  
  
I stepped back to look at him properly then he fell at my feet. I dropped on the floor and took off his mask.  
  
"Hermione!" I heard Harry scream. I didn't care anymore. I had to stay with him. I need to be with him.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" I hear Ron this time. All that matters to me now is Draco. That he is here, lying in front of me, reaching for me and I kissed him and tears started to flow from my eyes and the time seem to have stopped as he started to speak.  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"No, Draco please. I can still help you."  
  
"There's nothing you can do. I can feel death taking over my body."  
  
"Stop it! I know the counter spell I just need you to hang on with me."  
  
More tears started to leave my eyes and I'm starting to have a hard time breathing.  
  
"Both of us know there's no counter spell to this."  
  
"There is one! Damn it Draco you promised me tomorrow! You can't die now!"  
  
"Promises are meant to be broken. but my love for you can never will."  
  
I couldn't speak anymore. I knew he was right. There is no counter spell. I knew I can't save him. There's nothing I can do.  
  
"Hermione. I love you."  
  
"I know. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Then his eyes closed. I cried harder.~  
  
"Common Mione. You can do this." Ron, who was at my left said holding my hand.  
  
"Just one big push and this will be over." I looked at my right and Harry was there.  
  
I pushed harder than ever squeezing the hands of my best friends whom I thought have left me after all those months.  
  
The silence was broken by cries coming from a child. My child. Draco's child.  
  
"Congratulations miss Granger. You have a girl"  
  
I looked up and saw the healer nearing me with a bundle of white cloth. She placed it in my arms and a gazed at my baby girl.  
  
"She's beautiful." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me. I though you hate me."  
  
"Just shaken up. You didn't tell us you were dating him."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't like it."  
  
"You're right with that one." Ron said "But you still could have told us."  
  
Harry sat beside me and said, "But all that matters now is that we're all here together. And that you have a lovely daughter."  
  
"I'm sure Malfoy loves you so much." Ron understood.  
  
I smiled. We all gazed at my daughter and she opened her eyes. Yes, I know that Draco loves me. It's in his daughter's eyes too.  
  
Author's Notes: A big thanks. To Mea, for staying up late with me and helping me out with this one. To Jess, for channeling her tragic spirit to me. now I'm beginning to think that you are indeed my long lost sister. To my mum, who pays my telephone bills. if not for her I won't be able to call Mea and work on this one and send SMS messages to Jess whenever I need to take a break in writing. To the TV show Endless Love, for the sudden idea of making a drama. 


End file.
